


漫步午夜后

by Wenny



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenny/pseuds/Wenny
Summary: 船员们在地球上度假。柯克很孤独。





	漫步午夜后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walking After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807272) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



刚开始的几天好极了，闲散又快活。吉姆在墨西哥湾海岸订了房间，在五十二层。海滨酒吧里的女孩认出他了，但是他甚至连这种事的那点儿责任都没准备好要负。他坐在海滩上，眺望着海。没有任何人要求他做任何事。这里没有决定要下，没有航线要批准，没有日程要重新安排。不过当然啦，在某个地方生活仍然前途未卜，和敌对外星人的战争仍然胶着，不过这些都离他很远，起码就这两天他确实是这么感觉的，没他的事一样。

第三个晚上他失眠了，所以他下楼到酒吧去。周围没什么人，除了一个在度假的猎户座女孩。她第一次来地球，她的朋友都已经和本地人成双入对。她喝多了，并且她听说过进取号而没听过开尔文号。也许吉姆也喝多了吧，因为他开始谈起他的父亲了。她盯着他看，好像在等待最后的笑点出现，一边还点着头，咬着吸管的尾端，显然很不确定自己是该微笑还是该同情地撅撅嘴。他们在吉姆的房间里做了爱，然后他用数据屏看新闻，音量调得很低，她在旁边打呼噜。有个当地儿童选美比赛的报道，多老派的东西，穿着白袍带金边光晕的小孩儿，就是在这时候，吉姆想起来，三天后就是圣诞节了。

大约黎明时候，他开始觉得房间里有点压抑。那个猎户座女孩——米娅，不知怎么的他印象里这不是她的真名——很早就离开了，她咯咯笑着，借口说要和女朋友吃早餐。那天早上吉姆结账离开了酒店，觉得有点尴尬。他去了爱荷华，在传送站给他母亲打了电话，没有人接。她离婚后工作就没停过，永远在太空里。吉姆不太能因为这个就说她不好：他知道那种感觉，当他踩在土地上的时候心里就会发痒。他租了一辆悬浮自行车，在附近骑了一会，不知道自己是在找什么。雪吧，也许？他还记得他第一次看到雪，是在他们搬到爱荷华和法兰克一起住的那个冬天。那就像他第一次从太空看见群星一样，灿烂得令人炫目，同时却也永恒。他想过去南边，去缅因州或者什么地方，不过之后他只是打给了史波克。

“我可以去串门吗？”他问乌胡拉，是她接的电话。吉姆想起来他知道乌胡拉和史波克在一起之后那种被背叛的感觉，不过这么多年他都还是搞不清楚为什么。他们拥有彼此，并不怎么需要他。他们没有他也可以管理好飞船，也许吧，大部分时候。乌胡拉怀孕的时候他无比愚蠢地嫉妒他们的孩子。

“串门？”她说。吉姆可以听见背景音里婴儿的哭号，还有乌胡拉的一大家子吵吵嚷嚷的声音，他们是第一次见到他们的孙子，侄子，堂兄弟——那个婴儿。

“史波克在吗？”吉姆问，因为史波克会比她更能理解这事。

“怎么了吗？”乌胡拉问。背景音的嘈杂消失了，似乎她去了另一个房间。

“没什么。我只是。这是圣诞节呢。”

“圣诞节？你什么时候成了个这么多愁善感的人？”

“不是每个过节的人都多愁善感。”

“这正是多愁善感的人的定义，我上次查了。”

“好吧，操，我很抱歉我想见到你们这些家伙。上帝哦。“

“您不上班的时候嘴真脏，舰长。“

“抱歉冒犯了你精致的感情，中尉。“有时候吉姆还是会和她调调情。史波克通常根本注意不到。乌胡拉对这个的反应比以前温和了不少，这让他有点焦虑。

“如果你想来串门就来吧，”乌胡拉说，“我们准备了很多吃的。”

“还有圣诞树？礼物？”吉姆的母亲从来不过节，不过他学校里有些孩子会。这是件值得吹嘘的事，很奢侈的。

“没有树，礼物也没有，”乌胡拉说，“不过有吃的。真正的吃的，不是复制出来的。这也是圣诞节的一部分，对吧？”

“一大部分，”吉姆说，“不过我——我开玩笑的。我不会去的。”

“为什么？别，来吧。史波克会很高兴你来的，能有个伴。他有点不知所措，我看。”

“史波克，不知所措？”

“确实如此。来吧，吉姆，他会很愿意的。”

“不，听着，我刚刚只是想占你们便宜。这才过了四天而已。”

乌胡拉沉默了一会儿，可真是沉重的无声。她和史波克一直都在帮助吉姆渡过难关，尽管是以完全不同的方式。

“你母亲呢？”她说。

“太空里。这没关系。”

“唔。我猜这是让你们柯克一家人最开心的地方？”

“我猜是这样。”

“好像我和史波克就有什么不同似的。”

“也许现在就会变得不同了，你们有了孩子。”他的名字是塔罗克，是在太空出生的，跟吉姆一样。他有着史波克君王般的下颌线和乌胡拉狭长的眼睛。

“你不会失去我们，舰长，”乌胡拉说。“现在有很多伴侣都在太空养育他们的孩子。”

“现在，”吉姆喃喃道，不确定自己是什么意思。他希望自己是在太空，被自己的父亲母亲养大的，还有能览遍群星的托儿所。

“来了，”乌胡拉说，“跟史波克说吧。”

通讯器换了手，吉姆能略微听见史波克抵着听筒更加平静的呼吸。

“舰长，”他说。吉姆已经学会听出他语调的区别了，他跟吉姆说话的时候变得完全是以朋友的方式。

“嘿，”吉姆说。“你跟家里人处得怎么样？”史波克之前已经见过乌胡拉的家人了，不过不太顺利。他们拒绝接受他在当她老师的时候引诱了她，虽然乌胡拉相当公允地坚持说事情恰恰相反。

“我本人与妮尤塔的家人之间关系到目前为止令人满意，舰长。”

“只是令人满意？”

“用令人愉悦来描述这段关系会更为准确，长官。我相信我们儿子的加入已经在某种程度上缓解了矛盾。”

“我打赌是这样。”吉姆有时候会想想要是有了个儿子会怎么样。他挺怕当父亲的，因为他自己从来没有过一个父亲。不是说他现在担负着的责任就不够多了。他的船员就是他的家人，直到他们在某一刻纷纷回家，就像这一对一样，落下吉姆一个人。

“请原谅我失陪一会，舰长，”史波克说，“妮尤塔试图用手语与我交流，她的意思我并不明白。”

吉姆哼了一声。他能想象乌胡拉对史波克打手势，让他邀请吉姆过来和他们呆在一起，但那样会很荒谬。不管怎么样，他的地位比那个婴儿要低。

“告诉妮尤塔我很好，”吉姆说，“我只是想检查一下你们两个。”

“我向你保证，舰长，这里的一切都完全在掌控之下。”

“我很确定。你们两个度假开心——享受那些食物吧。”

“我会尝试的，舰长。”

“好小子，史波克。”

吉姆啪嗒一声挂断通讯器，折回了传送站。人很多，安防线从门口顺着墙边蜿蜒，纷争解决办公室溢满了愤怒的游客，他们在传送的时候丢了手套或者珠宝或者领带。就是这样。宇宙的几大未解之谜之一。

他排上队，看着在上方俯瞰人群的数据屏，上面正播放着一些新闻报道，闪烁着雷雨来临的警告，还有些其他可能妨碍传送的现象。

“去哪？”吉姆终于排到启程区后，十七号平台那个一脸疲惫的女人问道。

“佐治亚州，亚特兰大。”柯克说。他在地球上感到居无定所的漂浮时，永远都能指望老骨头让他振作起来。他咧嘴笑了，想象住在城里公寓的老骨头，端着一杯威士忌站在窗边，咆哮着多愁善感什么之类的玩意儿。他被传送到城市中央，那个站点甚至比他刚离开的那个还要拥挤。他从人群中挣扎出来，上了列车，这趟车在老骨头那栋房子的地下室有个停车站。吉姆以前去过，出任务的时候，他睡在老骨头的沙发上，玩曲棍球游戏然后和他喝得烂醉。上去时，他对着电梯里自己的倒影微笑，挺高兴自己来了。和老骨头共度一点珍贵时光正是他现在所需要的。

“吉姆，”老骨头拉开门的时候有点惊讶，“怎么——呃？”

“我正好在附近，”吉姆说，这是开玩笑的。他拍拍老骨头的胳膊，走了进去，然后大笑出声，他看见老骨头黑色大理石厨房的吧台上有一颗小圣诞树，灯光闪烁，挂着手工装饰品。

“老骨头，这真——噢，”吉姆停了下来，他看见了老骨头的女儿乔安娜，她站在厨房中间，拿着一个木勺舔着曲奇面团。

“吉姆，你见到我女儿了。”老骨头说。他听上去有点恼怒，而吉姆感觉糟透了，自己打扰了他们。乔安娜十四岁，并且和她父亲的关系比较紧张，所以老骨头对待罕有的和她相处的机会的态度，就像是要执行跟敌对外星政府谈判的敏感任务一样。

“嘿，乔乔。”吉姆冲她挥挥手。她勉强回了他一点笑容。

“你好，”她说，“爸爸——你是要出去吗？”

“不，不，老骨头没有任何和我一起的安排，”吉姆说，“我只是——路过过来说一句圣诞快乐。”

“你也过节吗？”乔安娜说，她笑了。这是她这一辈人的潮流，重新发现那些以前的节日。

“有时候吧。”吉姆对老骨头投去歉意的眼神。老骨头叹了口气。

“留下来吃点曲奇吧。”他说。

“哦，不，我不用，我刚吃过了。”吉姆已经在往门退了。

“吉姆，留下吧，没事的。”

“别，认真的，我真的只是顺便过来看看，你看，呃。你知道，契科夫邀请我和他还有苏鲁一起过假期，所以咯。”

“他们过节？”老骨头的眼神透着不可置信。

“这个呢——契科夫是犹太人，所以嘛。他们已经为光明节做了万全准备。”

“光明节不是两周前就过去了吗？”乔安娜问。

“没错，不过，你知道的，我们才刚回来，所以他们现在正在庆祝呢。总之，他们想见我。所以我不得不去。下次见吧，乔乔，祝你有个愉快的圣诞节。”

吉姆走出去进了走廊，老骨头跟在后面，低低发了声牢骚。他在吉姆进电梯前抓住了他的胳膊。

“嘿，”他说，“你没事吧？”

吉姆笑了。“唔，什么？你怎么觉得我有事？”

“也许你过来——是想有人陪你——”

“骨头，别，我不想打扰你们，我知道和她相处对你来说有多重要，并且她看见你的工作伙伴走进门也确实看起来不大高兴。”

“你不仅仅只是我的工作伙伴，吉姆。”老骨头握紧了吉姆的胳膊，吉姆艰难地吞咽了一下。

“当然，我还是你的性爱伙伴，有时候，”吉姆说，他压低了声音，还尝试着一笑置之。老骨头皱起眉头。

“别这么混球，”他说，“你是真的——他们两个真的邀请你过去？”

“要你相信怎么就这么难呢？”

“不是，只是——不管哪次我们上岸的时候他们都类似于一起消失，就好像他们下船以后就不想和我们其他人有任何关系了一样。”

“那是上岸。这次不一样！总之，骨头，不用为我担心。”

“我和乔乔能呆在一起的时间没几天了，”老骨头说，“那之后再过来吧。”他捏了捏吉姆的胳膊，然后松开了手。吉姆移开目光，看向电梯。他真希望自己没有把和老骨头的友谊搞得一团糟，就因为和他睡了，然后又一次，又一次，又一次。他们两个有点尴尬，现在。吉姆一向不善于处理情感纠缠这些玩意，并且他们还只是朋友的时候，老骨头这种直直将他看穿的目光从来没让他觉得困扰过。

“没问题，我之后再过来。”吉姆说。他不会来的。他不想看起来像是个渴求陪伴的傻瓜蛋。他上了电梯，朝老骨头挥挥手，笑了笑。电梯门关上的时候，骨头仍然皱着眉头，关切地看着他，不过吉姆知道，骨头只要回去和他女儿呆在一起了就会忘掉这一切的，他们会一起做曲奇，装饰圣诞树。

他传送去了旧金山，就只是为了让老骨头不要发现他在撒谎。苏鲁家在旧金山的地址在联邦有记录，柯克查的时候觉得自己挺差劲的，不过他觉得被老骨头发现他走了以后只能自己无所事事地闲荡比不请自来出现在苏鲁家门前要更丢人。

契科夫开的门，看起来他是两大步跳了过来，笑容和精神气一如既往。他的头发乱得没什么章法，脸颊泛着玫瑰色，吉姆真心许愿自己没有打扰到任何事。

 _“舰长_ ！”契科夫说，他不加掩饰地露出震惊的神色。

“真是有趣。”苏鲁从里面不知道哪咕哝了一声。

“嘿，帕维尔。”柯克说，他在门阶上比划了两步。他听见苏鲁突然像只受惊的鸟一样不停走动，还有可能是打火机的声音。

“出什么事了吗， _舰长_ ？”契诃夫问，他仍然扒着门。“我们已经要回进取号上去了吗？”

“不，不是，我只是——我正在拜访所有舰桥船员。你知道。节日传统嘛。”

契科夫盯着他看，仿佛他根本不知道吉姆在说什么节日，这时候苏鲁在他身后出现了，看起来很不高兴，头发尴尬地竖着。吉姆撞见过他们这种情况，不过以前这对他来说从来不是一种困扰，现在就不一样了；他以前从没觉得自己是一个如此不受欢迎的闯入者。

“好吧，进来吧，”苏鲁说，“要下雨了。”

他说得没错；外面很冷，刮着风，空气里潮湿的意味蔓延。苏鲁的小房子在城郊，差不多与世隔绝，倚靠着一座能俯瞰海湾的山丘。里面温暖而昏暗，只有壁炉里点着火，还有桌布上有几根蜡烛燃烧着，然后苏鲁打开了沙发旁边的灯。吉姆把手插进口袋，觉得挺尴尬。沙发上有张乱糟糟的法兰绒毯子，他完全能够清楚地想象出他出现在门口之前这里是幅什么景象。

“你想喝点什么吗，舰长？”契科夫问。

“当然。那是真的火吗？闻起来像是的。”

“没错，”苏鲁说，“不像人造的那么简便，不过我觉得这种麻烦还是值得的。”

“他自己劈的柴火，”契科夫说，他的语调如此梦幻，吉姆不得不咬住舌头防止自己笑出声来。“我有帮忙。”契科夫补充。他抓着苏鲁的胳膊，用钦佩的眼神注视着他，吉姆从第一次注意到这种眼神开始就一直很嫉妒。

“你想喝什么？”苏鲁问，他走向厨房。契科夫跟在后面，当然啦，吉姆偷偷叹了口气。无疑船上也有人愿意像这样对他，依恋啦崇拜啦对他眼神迷离的微笑啦。他之前从来提不起兴趣，直到他发现其他人如此行事，搞得像他们没了彼此就活不成一样。他无疑不想老骨头这么做，不是说老骨头就愿意。

“威士忌就不错，如果你有的话。”吉姆说，苏鲁笑了。

“我恐怕没有威士忌，除非你想我复制一些出来。”

“ _别_ ，阿光！”契科夫说，他越过冰箱从橱柜里抽出一个瓶子。“看，舰长，真正的伏特加，俄罗斯产的，是我叔叔寄给我的礼物。顶级品质，比起复制出来的威士忌你肯定喜欢这个多了。”

他们端着各自的饮料围着火焰坐下，苏鲁看起来晕乎乎的，而契科夫则雀跃着喋喋不休，一个接一个地问吉姆问题，一如既往。他看起来根本不受伏特加影响，虽然他喝了不少。吉姆开始觉得困了，思考着今晚他要去哪过一宿。外面已经开始下雨了，风猛烈地撞击着窗户。他从传送站走过来的，一路横穿金门大桥，并且他现在真的不想在任何一座桥上闲逛。

“你今晚需要在这过夜吗？”苏鲁最后还是问了，吉姆正坐在沙发上打哈欠。

“不用，没问题的，我不想打扰你们。”吉姆说，虽然他确实想，他想留在他们温馨的小屋里，睡在他们床上他们中间，早上给他们做早餐。他想做尽这一切而不用担心有什么后果或者这对他的人生来说意味着什么，他只是想躲在其他人的爱情故事的温暖下那么一小会。其他人的家。

“胡说，你不许走，”契科夫说，“在这睡吧，在沙发上。”

“我可真是个惹人同情的慈善案例，”吉姆说，他很醉了，开始自嘲，他的头懒洋洋地后靠在垫子上。

“是啊，不过你是我们的慈善案例，”苏鲁说，“所以留下来吧。”

“你们这些家伙，”吉姆重重地眨眨眼睛，“真是太好了。”

苏鲁笑了，吉姆放纵自己的眼睛闭上，他圈在杯子上的手松开了，杯子是空的，停在沙发上他身旁。他深呼吸一口气，随即放松下来，柴火烧至灰烬的味道让他产生某种错觉，也许他确实属于这里，也许这就是他一直在找寻的东西，他心神不定的解药。

“他睡着了吗？”苏鲁低语。

“我想是的。”契科夫说。他走过来，从吉姆的手中取走了杯子，然后跪下来，开始解吉姆的一只靴子。吉姆假装睡着了，这真的挺难的，因为苏鲁走了过来，解开他的另一只靴子，吉姆的嘴角就快要绽开一个微笑。他的眼睛闭着，但仅仅只是在脑子里想一下契科夫和苏鲁为他脱去靴子这副画面，就已经太过可爱，简直无法忍受。他纵容自己短暂地幻想了一下在什么镜像宇宙里他们两个是他的奴隶，时刻准备脱掉衣服把自己黏在他身上。

“可怜的 _舰长_ ，”契科夫说，他扶着吉姆让他躺倒在沙发上，而苏鲁把他的腿抬了上去。

“他到底见鬼的是怎么回事？”苏鲁问。

“你不知道吗，阿光？舰长假期的时候一直都是一个人过的。”

“怎么说，他还挺有名的。如果他想要有人陪，他只需要走进随便什么酒吧。”

“ _啧_ ！阿光！这只会让他更孤单。他现在想要的是他爱的人在身边。”

“呃。我们是他爱的人？”

“ _是啊_ ，当然是！我们一起执行了五年的任务，对吧？我们就像是彼此的家人一样。”

“我猜你是对的。”他们中的一个给吉姆盖上了毯子，而吉姆正咬紧牙关，希望自己醉得够厉害，已经晕得彻底，这样他就不用听见这段议论他脆弱心智的话了。

“嘿，过来，”苏鲁说。吉姆听见了湿哒哒的小小的亲吻的声音。“如果我没有你就会是这个样子，你知道吧。我们船上的朋友们都很好，但你是我真正的家人。”

他们又吻在一起；吉姆能听见他们呼吸加重了，喷进对方嘴里那种。契科夫咯咯笑起来，然后他们就走了，某间房间的门轻柔的关上。吉姆仍然闭着眼睛，伴随着他们在别的哪间房间里操干的声音睡去，看起来他们十分肯定他已经醉得昏睡过去，一点都没费心保持安静。大部分时候他听见的就是床抵着墙摇动，苏鲁说上帝啊，帕维尔，操，啊，而帕维尔就是泄露出一连串的噢，噢，噢，仿佛和苏鲁在一间房里睡了五年以后他还是有点不敢置信。

吉姆梦见自己够勇敢也够傻，他从沙发上起来加入了他们，并且在梦里他们毫无疑问是接受了他上他们的床，契科夫爱抚着他，在他耳边呢喃，而苏鲁对他的另一只耳朵又舔又咬。事情从这里开始进一步发展，然后吉姆醒了，他的内裤又冷又湿，因为他梦见契科夫和苏鲁轮流从下到上舔他的阴茎。他发出哀鸣，尴尬并且觉得不太舒服，他的头嗡嗡作响。房里已经安静下来，火也熄了，四周一片漆黑，而雨仍然重重锤着屋顶。吉姆被冻僵了，他陷入沉思为什么苏鲁把温度调得那么该死的低，随后他想起来，苏鲁有契科夫和高潮让自己保持温暖。

吉姆走进浴室清理了一下，吃了点治头疼的药。他斜眼看向水池上面的镜子，挺惊奇自己看起来已经那么苍老又筋疲力尽。他在太空里不是这样的，根本不是。他没梦见过混到苏鲁和契科夫的床上去，他只是快活地同意了他们一起值班一起上岸休假的请求。他不会被老骨头还有他那种仿佛知晓一切的轻瞥弄得行为反常，他只是冲他眨眨眼，想要的时候就把他带上床。他不会嫉妒小孩。

他穿上裤子的时候试着停止自哀自怜；他两个星期内就会回到太空，在那里所有人都依靠他。两个星期没那么长。他打打盹看看电视就过去了。他会把这事解决的。

他离开了这栋房子，走入雨中，并不太清楚他到底应该往哪个方向走。以前有人会告诉他，在太空里，他有契科夫告诉他要去哪，还有苏鲁把他们带过去。吉姆只需要到达就好了，然后这时候他总会想出该怎么做，也许比任何人都快。他试图要为了这个骄傲一下，不过现在可是在地球上，在这里他从来不知道该从哪做起。

他顺着街道走下山丘，离开了苏鲁的小屋，一辆车在他旁边停下。吉姆高高耸起肩膀，暗自希望这辆慢下来跟上他脚步的车里无论是谁都不要是想着要和他操一通。他真，没那个心情，他只想继续在雨中走下去，同时瑟瑟发抖，脑子里除了自己有多冷以外什么都不想。

“吉姆！”有人喊道，吉姆认出了这个声音。他抬起头来，看见史波克坐在驾驶座上看着他，不过不是吉姆的史波克，而是另一个宇宙里的史波克。这么想可真怪，吉姆站在街道旁，雨倾泻而下，他大笑出声。

“见鬼的你在这里干嘛？”吉姆在雨中大喊。

“请上车，”史波克说，“我是来找你的。”

“你怎么知道我在这？”

“我被告知你的朋友麦考伊医生知道你的下落，他告诉我你跟苏鲁中尉还有契科夫少尉在一起。我正在去他们住所的路上。”

“史波克，现在半夜。发生什么了？”

“上车吧，吉姆，别淋雨了，我来解释。”

吉姆很高兴地上了车，是一款老式悬浮车型，里面温暖又干燥。理所当然干净得一尘不染，就跟吉姆的史波克在进取号上的那块地盘一样。看见这个史波克让他觉得孤零零的，想起了他自己的那个史波克，他在太空里时无时无刻不在吉姆身边，简直让人无法想象他是怎么找到时间让乌胡拉怀上孕的。

“所以是见鬼的怎么了？”吉姆问道。史波克掉转车头，驶向山下。

“我认为你在地球上时可能会想要有人陪你，”史波克说，“你总是为此有些——苦恼，在我以前认识你的时候。另一个你，也就是，我的时间线上的那一个。”

“呃——好吧——但是老骨头告诉你我和苏鲁还有契科夫在一起啊。”

“是的，但我开车过来却发现你独自走在雨中。”

吉姆哀鸣一声，用手遮住脸。“你这是打算做什么？让我见识见识你有多了解我——另一个我，至少？”

“不是的，吉姆，这并非我的计划。我在旧金山是要在学院举办系列讲座，并且我必须承认，过去与你做朋友时，我已经相当习惯和你一起度过地球上的假期，而我突然想到，你可能也想要有人陪你。我思考着和苏鲁中尉还有契科夫少尉相处是否与与我相处相同，也许和他们一起度假只会加重你的孤独。”

“什么——等等，苏鲁和契诃夫在你的时间线里也是一对，对吧？”

“是的，他们最后甚至结婚了。”

“见鬼的不是吧！我得告诉他们。他们要这么搞会被开除的。”

旅途剩下的时间吉姆一直在问史波克关于他的时间线的问题，史波克回答得很耐心。他看上去几乎和吉姆的史波克一样愉快，他和吉姆第一次碰见时也是这样，尽管那次环境很糟。吉姆想这一定是件好玩又烦人的事情，你想想，在另一个现实里终结一生，再一次见证你认识的人的年华。

“所以在你那边我死了，对吗？”吉姆问。他对此相当有把握，但是他觉得问起来总是怪怪的。

史波克无声的愉悦似乎渐渐消失了，吉姆为自己问了这个问题感到难受。毕竟，在史波克的那个现实里，他们是最好的朋友。吉姆和他的史波克也是很好的朋友，但是吉姆隐隐觉得与另一个时间线里他和史波克之间的关系有什么不同。这个史波克已经告诉过他，在他自己的时间线里，他没有和乌胡拉结婚，也不曾有过孩子。

“是的，”史波克说，“在我的时间线，你已经去世很多年了。”

“天，听上去好诡异。我能问你我是怎么死的吗？“

“我觉得你不知道比较好。”史波克直直地看着前面的挡风玻璃，吉姆探过身，轻轻拍了拍他的腿，他似乎有点惊讶。

“谢谢你过来找我，”吉姆说，“你是一个很好的朋友。”

他们回到了史波克在学院旁边租的公寓，仅仅只是身处学院附近就勾起了吉姆很多回忆；那时候，他和老骨头在附近足了一间公寓。史波克的房子不大却舒适，吉姆洗了个热水澡，换上了复制出来的干衣服。他从浴室出来的时候史波克在厨房泡茶。

“这对你来说肯定挺怪的，那些大惊小怪的人类折腾以前的节日，”吉姆说，“总的来说人类还是挺怀旧的。”

“瓦肯人也有怀旧的感情，吉姆，”史波克说，“即使我们没有选择用金箔和灯光来表现它。”

“那你都怀念些什么呢？”吉姆咧嘴笑着。史波克抬头看他，挂着微小的，哀伤的笑容。吉姆在这个老去的史波克脸上寻找他年轻朋友的痕迹。但即使是他的眼睛都如此不同。

“看见你这副样子，”史波克说，“年轻还有——就像你以前一样，那么多方面都是的。这让我格外怀念我们都还年轻时共度的时光。“

吉姆沉默了一会，而史波克忙着泡茶。

“我希望我是他，“吉姆说，”你的柯克，他了解自己的父亲。“

他抬头看向史波克，他正看着自己的茶杯。在洞穴里与他精神融合后，吉姆曾经怀疑过这个史波克爱着他。但是史波克爱着的那个人并不完全是他。也有些其他的可能性，一个更好的版本。

“他是个卓越的人，”史波克说，“有时候我很遗憾，我比他长寿。”

“但我很高兴你在这里，”吉姆说，“我的意思是。今晚你来找我。”

“确实如此。”史波克含糊地微笑，“你愿意我给你铺张床么？”

吉姆帮史波克把客厅的沙发整理成睡觉的地方，再次感谢他，然后感恩地爬到毯子下面。史波克进了后面的卧室，吉姆躺在那，试图想出史波克现在在想什么。吉姆在这里有归属感，也许比在地球上其他任何一个地方都强烈，但他还是不太适应。外面路灯的光穿过雨幕，天花板上雨滴的反光落入他的眼睛，他想象他分散在不同城市的所有船员的屋顶上都下着雨，而他们都很高兴，乌胡拉和史波克舒服地呆在床上，他们的孩子在吃夜间餐，老骨头和乔安娜喝着热巧克力看过时的节日老电影，苏鲁和契科夫枕着彼此的胳膊入眠。即使是回到了卧室的老史波克，也可能正享受着他和他的柯克的某些回忆，关于他们的像今晚一样在地球上的雨夜。

吉姆试着入睡，但他在沙发上怎么都不舒服，他放在外套口袋里的PADD突然响了，他起身坐到史波克的桌子旁的椅子上他掏出PADD，暗自希望是上将的紧急命令，这样他就有理由召集他的船员立刻回到太空，但这条消息不是派克发来的。

_舰长！你在哪？我们醒过来你已经走了！阿光和我非常担心！！他说你不可能被绑架但是我知道有很多联邦的敌人可能会做这种事！我们准备穿上雨衣到外面一圈去找你！如果你还好请告诉我们！_

_——帕维尔_

吉姆自嘲地笑了，摇了摇头。他能想象得到那幅画面，契科夫担心得发狂，而苏鲁正试图让他冷静下来，他仍然半睡半醒，酒也没完全醒过来，在契科夫把他的胳膊塞进雨衣时困惑地眨眼。

_嘿伙计们，_

_不用冒雨出去——我很好，我只是去了我的下一站。很抱歉我没留张纸条，我猜我走的时候还不太清醒。谢谢你们的伏特加还有留宿。我现在清醒过来了并且仍然觉得你们这些家伙可真是“太好了”哈哈。我们回船上以后记得提醒我告诉你们一点小事，关于老史波克时间线上的你们两个的。享受余下的假期，我们很快会再见的，_

_你们的朋友，_

_柯克舰长_

他发送了信息，看了看他收件箱里未读的其他四条信息；他肯定是在苏鲁的沙发上喝得烂醉的时候收到的。第一条是他母亲发来的，他微笑起来。

_嗨吉米，_

_我刚刚做了有生以来最奇怪的梦，非得告诉你不可！我在飞船上工作，你和你父亲一起走了进来，你们两个都笑嘻嘻地谈天说地好像没什么不寻常的。我当然是又困惑又歇斯底里并且又解脱，我拥抱了他吻了他问他这些年他都在哪里，你们两个人都被我的反应搞得非常 **不高兴** ，就好像是我对他还活着这件事行为太夸张了一样！你们是超级好的朋友，你们两个，就好像你们一直在一起我不知怎么的没发现一样。还是一样的年纪，哈，那时候我二十五岁，当然啦……不管怎么说，这实在是一个非常好的梦，在我决定放开手不再试图搞清楚这是怎么一回事以后，我的房间突然变成了我们在爱荷华的房子（虽然我们还是在我的飞船上……）然后我给你们两个做了蛋糕，这在梦里可真是令人陶醉，调面糊，把黄油拿出来让它软化，你们两个坐在桌边聊天，喝着橘子汁……_

_我只是想让你知道今晚我想你和你爸爸了，吉米，想你们两个，非常想，期待下个月能在泰坦站见到你。希望你有个美好的假期，总算能轻松一会。如果你有机会过来就给我发个信息，我很想收到你的来信。_

_爱你的，_

_妈妈xoxo_

吉姆自嘲地笑了，他的眼睛有点湿润，他很想把他的PADD屏幕压在脸上，这种念头让人脸红。他想念他的妈妈了。他真希望自己也能做这种梦，他和他父亲一起见他母亲，等着吃蛋糕；无论什么时候他梦见他父亲他都是在绝望地四处找他，并且几乎从来没找到过，尽管也有那么一两次找到了，而那种时候他总是知道自己在做梦，但他会试着享受重逢不管怎样。

他擦了擦眼睛，看下一条信息，来自乌胡拉。

_吉姆，_

_我是认真的，过来玩！拜托了。我父母唾沫横飞非要见你；他们是你的超级粉丝。你在这里地位肯定会比史波克高，我觉得你会喜欢的。别告诉他我这么说了。并且，塔罗克很想见到他的教父。我也很想见到我的朋友。拜托过来吧。_

_~妮尤塔_

下一条信息，不出所料，是史波克发来的——吉姆的史波克——并且吉姆看的时候大笑出声。

_舰长，_

_应妮尤塔的要求，我写信发出诚挚的邀请，希望你能和我们共度假期。她坚信她在你们通话时从你的声音里捕捉到了微妙的绝望，而对于交流的细小差别，我丝毫没有怀疑她结论的习惯，特别还是人类的交流。此外，我会尤其感谢你在她家里对我的陪伴。我的父亲没有空闲加入我们的聚会，而我必须承认我作为一个异星人很渴望好朋友的陪伴，或许他能帮我坚守瓦肯人的育儿习俗，迄今为止我已经受到了许多指责。_

_对你体贴地考虑这个要求表示感谢。_

_史波克_

吉姆的眼睛又湿润了，现在是现在是带憋笑憋出来的那种，他得保持安静不要吵醒另一个史波克。他毫无疑问得去看看；他无法相信现在他可以抗拒得了这种景象——史波克因为文化差异慌乱不安，并且他确实想帮帮这个可怜的家伙。如果乌胡拉的父母确实是他的超级粉丝，吉姆的帮忙可能确实对史波克赢得他们的喜爱大有帮助。而当他打开最后一条信息，他的笑容消失了。

_嘿——_

_老史波克刚刚打电话给我，问我在哪里能找到你。吉姆，呃。这是该死的为了什么？就是好奇。_

_嗯，我希望你现在正过着最好的圣诞节，和未成年小妞少尉还有他的监护人一起。如果你之前能给我他妈的五分钟我就能跟你解释乔乔其实是想和你出去玩。我提起过你很多次，她很乐意认识你。你那时候让我措手不及，但是我不想你走。_

_所以如果你想吃点曲奇感受一下恶劣的天气，尽管到亚特兰大来。现在凌晨三点，我坐在沙发上认真思考你到时候应该睡哪。_

_L.M._

吉姆躺回沙发上，把他的PADD抱在胸前，微笑看着雨滴顺着玻璃流下的细细闪光。他会写信给他母亲，乌胡拉，还有史波克，睡上几个小时，感谢史波克让他留宿，然后就去传送站。至于现在，他只想静静地躺一会，他的手抱着PADD仿佛他所有的朋友和家人都挤在里面，因为就在刚才短短的一会，好像真的就是那样，他希望他可以就在这里永远抱着他们，靠着他的心脏，就像深夜发来的信息一样，总有些什么会找到他，无论他在哪，仿佛穿越整个黑暗的宇宙，带他回家。


End file.
